Forbidden
by Cenobite13
Summary: 2nd story. still suck at summaries. Tsunade has a price on her head. Naruto's inner demon merges with him. TsuNaru its been for frickin evr since i updated but oh well im sorry, YAY GIR!


Forbidden

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in the village of Konoha. Konahomaru and the rest of his gang were in school, wearing down the patience of their teacher, Iruka. Some of the ninja were training, such as Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. In the meanwhile, others, for example, were enjoying their time together. Of the many shinobi doing so were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Then again, some were- WAIT!! Sakura and Ino are spending time together that doesn't involve death plots!! Yes, ever since Sasuke Uchiha had left the village hidden in the leaves, Sakura and Ino had become close friends. Hell, even Naruto Uzumaki, a complete buffoon that had absolutely no interest in learning whatsoever on previous occasions, had began to study under the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Since he hade began to go on solo missions, he and the Hokage had decided it best if he knew how to heal himself. Today, Tsunade had taken her new pupil out to a place far from the village. It was an area that few knew about, for it was deep in the heart of a forest. The granddaughter of the first Hokage had brought Naruto out here to show him a sacred herb with mystical healing powers. This herb is used to repair bone cells at an alarming rate.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Tsunade." the yellow haired ninja told her. "No doubt about it, Kid" was her reply. "There! There's the herb I was telling you about Naruto." she said as she grabbed some, stuffing it in a tiny jug that hung from her belt. She shot a smile at Naruto , planning to get one of his trademark goofy grins back, only to find him sitting on a large rock, staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. Interrupting the young Genin 's train of thought, Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. "What's up kid?" she asked in an almost concerned tone. He looked over at her, giving her a fake grin. "Nothing's wrong. Really, I'm fine." he said, hoping desperately that she'd believe him. Unfortunately, she didn't. "Don't lie to me dammit!" Tsunade said sternly. "Now tell me what the hell's wrong or I'll pound it out of ya." Naruto, now almost scared for his life decided to tell her what was wrong, even if it may end their friendship and their studying lessons. He stood up when she did and stared into her eyes. His hands were placed in his pockets, his right on fiddling with a piece of paper. "Tsunade, I- I just... Well you see I kinda-sorta-" he was interrupted by the voice of an impatient woman. "Please tell me, before I die I mean." _C'mon man, you've practiced and practiced this. It should be cake._ Naruto thought to himself. "Ya see, the thing that I-" he heard a crack come from the trees and instinct took over. "Tsunade, move!" he said throwing himself in front of the Hokage. Before she could even say 'what', she felt blood stain her body. She was surprised to feel no pain though, so she instinctively opened her eyes to survey her wounds, only to find none. Then she heard heavy breathing followed by choking gasps. She looked up to find several weapon tips piercing the back of the yellow-haired shinobi. A face of pure horror was gracing her. Tears soon followed. "You should really be more careful, Tsunade." he said with his final conscious breath, falling flat on his back afterwards. The front of his body was even worse. Many kunai and shuriken pierced his torso and limbs. She quickly ran to his side trying to shake him awake. "No, please god no. Don't let me lose another one." Lady Tsunade screamed, sobbing in between words. She then proceeded to rip his shirt, being careful not to disturb the weapons, so she didn't cut any major arteries. After his shirt was removed, she ran her hand over his body to scout the damage. _It can't be, no if it's true then he'll surely die._ She thought. _A kunai has pierced his heart._ She took his pulse, just to be sure. There was an extremely weak pulse, so weak that a dead person couldn't survive on it. Tsunade, even with her medical expertise, couldn't help him. Once his pulse had stopped, she removed her fingers from his neck and stopped crying. By this time, storm clouds had moved overhead and began their claps, signaling a heavy storm was brewing. Tsunade placed her hands on Naruto 's shoulders. She then leaned down and placed her lips on his. "Goodnight Naruto." she said in a somber tone, smiling at him she stood up. She was in shock. She began to walk towards Konoha. As if she had forgotten something, she looked back at the seemingly lifeless corpse, not noticing that the seal on his stomach was gone. As she turned back around, she was hit with a hard fist, sending her soaring through the air, landing next to her pupil. She then stood up, proceeding to ask in a cracking voice, "What do you want with Naruto?" Four ninja stood menacingly overtop of the two. "We don't want nothing with him, the little punk just got in the way. We are sent here on business to capture and kill the granddaughter of the first Hokage. Are you not Tsunade?" the leader of the group replied. This man stood at least six foot tall and weighed, from the looks of it, somewhere near two hundred sixty pounds. The rest were about five foot nine and one hundred forty pounds. "I am Tsunade. And you must be from the Jensei Clan," Tsunade assumed. "First, you kill my friends, destroy my home, and now gasping sob now Naruto is dead! I'll kill you!" she screamed as she charged the leader, only to be brought to a halt by an enormous backhand. She fell to the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. "You won't do nothing, bitch. Kengamori, slit her throat." the large man bellowed. The smallest group member then stood over top of the fifth Hokage with a kunai held to her throat. Just as he was about to kill her, the man was lifted up by his hair and thrown into a tree. "N-Naruto!? Is that you?" Tsunade mumbled in a barely audible tone. Above her stood a fourteen year old boy. His spiky yellow hair dangled just below his brows, half masking his now pitch black eyes. On his fingers, he beared claws and his incisors were replaced with canine fangs. This new Naruto looked down towards the injured Tsunade with a concerned look on his face. "Yes." he said as he lifted her up placing her upright against a tree. He then spun around and stared the largest member in the face. The look of hatred that the young genin shot at the man was enough to tear apart a sane persons mind. This man pointed at Naruto and one of his henchmen proceeded to throw three kunai at him. The yellow haired boy grabbed one kunai with two fingers and punched the other two in the direction of the ninja he had abused earlier, plunging the blades deep into his eyes which evicted a series of horrible screams before it went silent. He then threw the kunai in his hand at the one who threw it at him. It pierced his throat, killing him instantly. He charged at the smaller of the two ninja and swung at him with an open fist. The results were five inch-deep claw marks on the boys face and a dislocated jaw. "Silence your screaming wretch!" Naruto commanded of him, grabbing the shinobi by his head. When the pain stricken man refused two quell his cries, Naruto snapped his head around. Now, only the squad leader remained. The large man charged the boy angrily, dagger in hand. He laughed when he felt contact, but quickly quieted himself, realizing that although he had pierced the left palm of the boy, the genin was able to wrap his hand around the large man's own hand. Standing eye to eye with his opponent, the bloodthirsty Naruto proceeded to twist the man's arm backwards, breaking it in three places. As the man screamed, his punisher picked him up by his throat with one hand. "Tell me who and where your clan master is!" the genin demanded. The trembling man replied, "Ichincha Jensei. He lives in the Great Castle, in the village of Royal Flame." Naruto replied "Thank you." He then tightened his hand around the mans throat, waiting until the gagging noises stopped before letting go. Pulling the kunai out of his hand, he walked over to an unconscious Hokage, picking her up bridal style, and heading for Konoha, which was a good two hours running distance from here. And with his energy depleting and a little extra baggage to carry, Naruto had no other choice but to walk.


End file.
